


Эльфы, блудницы и травмирующие школьные воспоминания

by wakeupinlondon



Series: миди g — pg-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гермиона очень сильно хочет, чтобы ее проект утвердили. И готова ради этого терпеть безразличных коллег, нерадивых подчиненных... да даже представителей знатных чистокровных родов.





	Эльфы, блудницы и травмирующие школьные воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки к известному олдскульному фанфику
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: Astarss, alentivitka.

— Мне правда не кажется, что это хорошая идея, Гермиона, — слабым голосом сказала Глэдис.

— Глупости, — фыркнула Гермиона, осторожно толкнув вперед калитку. Как ни странно, не запертую. Гермиона нахмурилась: что-то это совсем беспечно. — Не волнуйся, мы с Пенелопой давние знакомые. Вместе учились в Хогвартсе, она встречалась с братом моего приятеля. И на нас с Пенелопой даже вместе напал василиск!

Глэдис испуганно распахнула глаза — как и все, кому Гермиона рассказывала такого рода истории про свои школьные годы.

Если подумать, это и была нормальная реакция на рассказы о смертоносных монстрах и садистах-преподавателях. Стоило Гермионе заикнуться, что в Хогвартсе такое казалось в порядке вещей, как собеседники начинали на нее странно посматривать.

Не то чтобы это было плохо, конечно. Магическому миру только пошло бы на пользу, соблюдай больше волшебников элементарные правила безопасности.

Гермиона решительно ступила на садовую дорожку, зашагав вперед к дому.

Глэдис робко засеменила следом.

— Это самое настоящее проникновение на чужую собственность!

— Мы всегда можем аппарировать, — поморщившись, Гермиона ускорила шаг, и Глэдис слегка отстала. Жаль, ненадолго.

— Что, если здесь есть враждебно настроенные садовые гномы? — пролепетала она, нагнав Гермиону уже у входа в дом. — Мне кажется, из темноты на меня кто-то посмотрел.

Отмахнувшись от Глэдис, Гермиона постучала в дверь.

Несколько долгих минут ничего не происходило, затем дверь слегка приоткрылась — и в темном проходе показался огонек на кончике чьей-то палочки.

— Кто здесь? — раздался сонный женский голос.

Гермиона откашлялась.

— Это Гермиона Грейнджер. Привет, Пенелопа! Ты же меня помнишь?

Дверь распахнулась, и Гермиона оказалась лицом к лицу с Пенелопой Кристал — сонной, растрепанной и кутавшейся в пушистый сиреневый халат.

На Гермиону она уставилась с явным замешательством. Потом медленно перевела взгляд на Глэдис.

— Здравствуйте, — Глэдис попыталась улыбнуться, — меня зовут Глэдис Прескотт. Я работаю вместе с Гермионой в отделе по защите прав домовых эльфов.

Гермиона была уверена, что на этих словах на лице Пенелопы появится понимание — но, увы, этого не произошло.

— Мы здесь по работе, — мягко намекнула Гермиона. Пенелопа в ответ лишь моргнула.

— Сейчас полночь, — медленно произнесла она. Гермиона тут же распознала в ее голосе знакомые нотки: именно с такой интонацией она сама объясняла Гарри и Рону какой-нибудь совсем элементарный школьный материал.

— И нам очень жаль беспокоить тебя в неурочное время, — учтиво продолжила Гермиона. — Но скажи, пожалуйста: ты одобрила нашу заявку?

Глэдис, поймав взгляд Гермионы, сделала страшные глаза. Пенелопа лишь скривила бледное лицо, явно стараясь подавить зевок.

— Заявку?

— На наш проект о благоустройстве домовых эльфов, — терпеливо повторила Гермиона. И почему всем приходилось растолковывать элементарные вещи? — Нам сказали, результаты будут уже после полуночи.

Теперь Пенелопа скривилась еще сильнее, сжав рот в тонкую линию.

— Это значит, они будут готовы утром. И вам их пришлют с совой.

— О, — только и протянула Гермиона. Неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. — Что ж, тогда мы извиняемся за вторжение...

— Очень сильно извиняемся! — поспешно вставила Глэдис.

Гермиона аккуратно оттеснила ее плечом от двери.

— ...но раз уж мы здесь, — твердо добавила Гермиона. — Скажи, какое впечатление наша заявка произвела на комиссию?

Где-то справа обреченно застонала Глэдис.

Пенелопа зачем-то сделала глубокий вздох. Задумчиво посмотрела на свою палочку, словно что-то прикидывая.

— Критический разбор вашей заявки будет в утреннем письме, — устало ответила она, — вместе с нашим решением. Его надо подождать, а не заявляться к членам комиссии посреди ночи.

— Обязательно учту на будущее, — Гермиона постаралась придать себе смущенный вид. — Знаешь, я ведь работаю всего второй месяц, и это мой первый проект такого масш...

— Гермиона?

— Да?

— Уйди с моего крыльца, пожалуйста.

Быстро пробормотав извинения, Гермиона торопливо последовала за Глэдис обратно. Но на полпути к калитке все же не выдержала и обернулась.

— Пенелопа?

— Что? — Пенелопа по-прежнему стояла в дверях: будто хотела проследить, чтобы они точно ушли.

— Так заявку приняли?

Пенелопа снова вздохнула, на миг прикрыв глаза.

— Да. Заявку приняли.

— Класс! — Гермионе захотелось радостно вскинуть вверх кулак, но от этого, наверное, пока лучше удержаться. Как и от победных танцев. — Спасибо! Все, мы уходим.

— Поздравляю, — шепнула Глэдис, поравнявшись с Гермионой. — Хотя я и не сомневалась.

Подумав, Гермиона решила отбросить ложную скромность.

— И я с самого начала знала, что у нас получится! Но праздновать пока рано. Самое сложное еще впереди — отнять у чистокровных привилегии на государственном уровне будет далеко не так прос...

— Постойте! — неожиданно окликнула их Пенелопа.

Гермиона с Глэдис обернулись, застыв футах в десяти от калитки.

Даже издали Гермионе стало видно, как Пенелопа грозно сощурилась.

— Откуда вы узнали, где я живу?

Гермиона спешно подхватила Глэдис под локоть.

— Вот сейчас, — объявила она, на всякий случай пригнувшись, — самое время аппарировать!

***

— ...и тогда мы упали в кусты. Немного ободрали колени, но ничего страшного. Зато я заранее узнала, что мы прошли! И это дало мне еще два часа на подготовку.

— Боюсь спросить, на подготовку чего именно, — пробормотал Кевин, уронив голову на стол. — Я точно хочу это знать?

— Ты и не должен ничего знать, — сухо заявила Глэдис. — Ты здесь даже не работаешь!

Это было правдой. Отдел по защите прав домовых эльфов пока состоял всего из двух человек: Гермионы Грейнджер — главы отдела — и Глэдис Прескотт — ее верной помощницы, проходившей здесь стажировку. Конечно, выбирать Глэдис пришлось между отделом Гермионы и сектором по борьбе с домашними вредителями, а это как-то не особо вдохновляло... Но Гермионе нравилось думать, что они обе неплохо сработались. По крайней мере, Глэдис уже перестала носить подаренную Гермионой майку с девизом их отдела: «Свободу домовым эльфам!». Все-таки Гермиону не сильно обрадовало, когда уже на второй рабочий день Глэдис пришла в майке со слегка измененной надписью:

_Свободу домовым эльфам!  
(И мне!)_

Кевин Уитби работал в Министерстве посыльным — доставлял всю почту, которая была серьезнее кратких записок-самолетиков и требовала передачи из рук в руки. Глядя на то, как Кевин обращается с ценными документами и артефактами, Гермиона порой ловила себя на мысли, что в Министерстве он лишь зря растрачивает свой потенциал, а истинное призвание Кевина — карьера грузчика багажа в аэропорту. Увы, большинство волшебников — включая самого Кевина — магловского сравнения оценить не могли.

Но если закрыть глаза на то, что любые бумаги попадали к Гермионе в кабинет страшно измятыми, Кевин был очень даже мил. Доставив почту, он нередко «зависал» у них в кабинете еще на час — слушал о делах отдела, казалось, не на шутку интересуясь судьбой домовых эльфов. Гермиона сперва даже заподозрила Кевина в промышленном шпионаже — никак эти неумехи из управления по связям с кентаврами хотят украсть ее идеи проектов? — пока Кевин сам не проболтался, что попросту отлынивает здесь от работы.

— К вам ведь никто никогда не заходит, — объяснил Кевин, довольно обводя взглядом крохотный кабинет. — Так удобно отдохнуть от всей беготни.

Гермиона не могла сказать, что ей особо приятно это слышать, но... что поделаешь, такова правда. Зато Гермионе нравилось, когда Кевин слушал ее презентации. Целых два зрителя вместо одного! Это уже стало казаться невиданной роскошью.

Но теперь Гермионе наконец выпал шанс все изменить. Сделать так, чтобы их отдел стали воспринимать всерьез. И она обязательно добьется своего — ведь когда это Гермиона чего-то не добивалась?

— Подготовку презентации нашего проекта, чего же еще, — улыбнулась она. — Одобренная заявка — лишь первый этап, дальше нам надо...

— Глэдис права, мне не нужно это знать, — застонал Кевин, закрыв лицо руками. Глэдис посмотрела на него чуть ли не с завистью и, вздохнув, с тоской уставилась на Гермиону, приготовившись слушать.

Гермиона в который раз за день мысленно приказала себе не унывать. Да, ее команде сильно не хватает... заинтересованности в их общем деле. И — с собой надо быть честной — хоть каких-нибудь способностей. Подумаешь, ничего страшного. В конце концов, Гарри и Рон тоже не слишком блистали в учебе и не особо стремились к знаниям — но втроем им удалось столького достичь!

— Наш следующий и самый важный этап — финансирование, — нарочито бодрым тоном продолжила Гермиона. — С этим будет сложно, но пара идей у меня есть. Всегда хотела организовать неправительственную благотворительную организацию — назовем ее, скажем: «Мир — домовым эльфам». Или еще вариант, чтобы благотворители расчувствовались: «Хрупкие сердца домовиков». Правда, тогда нас, скорее всего, сократят до какого-нибудь ХСД. — Гермиона вздрогнула, вспомнив печальный опыт с аббревиатурами в школьные годы.

Кевин неожиданно приоткрыл один глаз.

— Гермиона, — Кевин как-то странно прищурился, — ты вообще читаешь, что я сюда приношу?

Гермиона опасливо покосилась на сегодняшнюю почту — залитую бурыми разводами из-под, как она надеялась, кофе.

— А что такое? Критический разбор нашей заявки я прочитала — оценка очень положительная, хотя есть и пара дельных замечаний...

— Я про свод правил этого вашего... министерского конкурса. Сегодня как раз прислали двадцать четвертое дополнение. — Кевин указал на самый грязный сверток, весь в каких-то жирных пятнах — Гермиона попросту побоялась к нему притронуться. — Э-э, да, я завернул в него сэндвич с огурцом. Извините. В общем, я эту бумажку немного почитал, и там как раз было о финансировании. Что оно не может быть сторонним, так как Министерству важна эта... как ее... прозрачность, вот.

— С чего это ты читаешь нашу почту? — возмутилась Глэдис. — И вообще, с чего это ты вообще читаешь?

— Забыл свой квиддичный журнал за обедом, — Кевин развел руками. — И что это за странные претензии? По-твоему, я безграмотный?

Вполуха слушая их перепалку, Гермиона осторожно применила ко свертку «Тергео». Касаться бумаг она все равно рискнула только через платок, но разобрать написанное на слипшихся страницах удалось и так.

— Да, Кевин прав, — удивленно отметила Гермиона. — Финансирование должно быть только из внутренних источников, специально отобранных Министерством...

Кевин гордо расправил плечи.

— Вот видите, какой я молодец! Приношу больше пользы, чем ты, Глэдис. Хотя я, напоминаю еще раз, даже здесь не работаю!

— Интересно, где они только найдут средства в бюджете, — перебила его Гермиона, угрюмо пытаясь разлепить страницы. — И какие здесь вообще могут быть внутренние источники?

— Лишь бы не урезали меню в министерской столовой, — Кевин боязливо поежился. Гермиона наконец перевернула страницу и застыла, неверяще глядя на аккуратные строчки.

— Знатные чистокровные роды?! — выплюнула Гермиона. — Знат... Это что, шутка?

Наверное, не стоило произносить «знатные чистокровные роды» таким тоном, будто это самое грязное ругательство, но...

Черт побери, так оно и было.

— Ну, вообще звучит логично, — протянула Глэдис, заботливо передавая Гермионе игрушечную метлу. — В смысле, именно они и держат больше всего домовиков — понятное дело, чистокровных сильно волнует, какие у Министерства планы на домовых эльфов.

Игрушечную метлу Гермиона купила для того, что сама называла занятиями релаксацией. В моменты тревоги, ярости и отчаяния она прутик за прутиком разрушала метлу — как руками, так и магией. Гермиону это невероятно умиротворяло.

— Скорее их волнует, как бы Министерство не лишило их слуг, — зло бросила она, разламывая метлу чуть не напополам. — Вот они и проконтролируют, чтобы этого не произошло. Черт! Диффиндо!

Кевин проворно увернулся от полетевших в его сторону щепок.

— Осторожно, а то метле уже никакое «Репаро» не поможет! И вообще, по-моему, ты преувеличиваешь.

— Может, этим чистокровным просто нужен повод засветиться в процессе, — с сомнением сказала Глэдис, взяв со стола брошенный Гермионой сверток. — О, тут внизу есть даже список фамилий! Финансировать проекты будут Брауны, Малфои и Шафики.

Отложив в сторону палочку, Гермиона с новым рвением принялась за уничтожение метлы — уже одними руками.

— Прекрасно, — зло выдохнула она сквозь зубы, — просто великолепно! Чувствую, наш проект ждет огромный успех!

***

Презентации проходили в дальнем зале на девятом уровне Министерства — так низко, что туда даже не ходил лифт и дальше приходилось спускаться по узкой лестнице. На дверях в зал висел огромный плакат: «Домовые эльфы — тоже люди?».

Гермиона отчаянно настаивала, чтобы с надписи убрали вопросительный знак, но ее, конечно же, никто не послушал.

Сотрудников отдела регулирования магических популяций в зал пропустили вторыми — после представителей прессы, которые уже заняли все передние зрительские ряды. Комиссия по контролю над магическими существами и потенциальные инвесторы зашли последними, оккупировав почти все место у боковых столиков с закусками.

— Знаешь, — шепнула Гермионе Глэдис, пока они обе молча наблюдали за гостями, — ты была права: эти чистокровные — сущие козлы! Глянь только, как они едят!

Она неприязненно покосилась на ведьму с бейджиком «М. Браун», которая аккуратно подцепила на декоративную вилку крохотный кусочек тарта «Бейквелл» и потянулась к чашке с чаем, смешно оттопырив палец.

Гермиона неопределенно хмыкнула, гадая, могла ли эта «М. Браун» быть матерью Лаванды. Если да, то шансы Гермионы получить финансирование...

— Ой, а вот этот ничего, — вдруг прощебетала Глэдис, ткнув Гермиону локтем. — «Д. Малфой». Или он из комиссии?

Гермиона мрачно проследила за ее взглядом. Малфой с до омерзения довольным видом о чем-то разговаривал с представительным волшебником в фиолетовой мантии.

— Нам очень повезло, что это не «Л. Малфой», — рассеянно заметила Гермиона. — И нет, он точно не из комиссии. Пойдем!

Пробившись к нужному столику, Гермиона встала вместе с Глэдис прямо за «фиолетовой мантией».

— Здравствуй, Малфой, — вежливо сказала Гермиона.

— Здравствуй, Грейнджер, — так же вежливо ответил Малфой. Даже подозрительно вежливо, на взгляд Гермионы.

— О, неужели вы Гермиона Грейнджер из отдела по защите прав домовых эльфов? — «фиолетовая мантия» приподнял седую бровь. — Нас в комиссии сильно впечатлила ваша заявка. Это было... и правда что-то...

Тихонько засмеявшись, он приподнял шляпу и, кивнув на прощание Малфою, прошел к соседнему столику. Рядом с которым как раз стояла Пенелопа Кристал — по-прежнему очень хмурая, обреченно заметила Гермиона.

— Какой вежливый господин, — подивилась Глэдис, глядя ему вслед. И тут же резко повернулась к Малфою. — Здравствуйте! Я Глэдис Прескотт, работаю вместе с Гермионой.

Малфой сощурился.

— Не помню тебя по Хогвартсу. Этому может быть только одно разумное объяснение. Скажи честно, — он наклонился к Глэдис вплотную, понизив голос, — ты училась в Хаффлпаффе?

Последнее слово Малфой произнес таким тоном, будто Хаффлпафф был чем-то до ужаса постыдным, о чем не стоило говорить на людях.

— Да, — Глэдис явно опешила.

— О, — Малфой поморщился, — что ж, не переживай. Это еще не приговор.

Отвернувшись от растерянной Глэдис, он снова поглядел на Гермиону. И скорбно покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, что мне снова предстоит слушать твою презентацию, Грейнджер. Как будто мы снова на Древних рунах, — Малфой картинно поежился. — Ох уж эти травмирующие школьные воспоминания...

— Почему ты здесь, Малфой? — перебила его Гермиона. — Я рассчитывала увидеть твоего отца.

Малфой широко усмехнулся.

— Он отдыхает на Виргинских островах. Совсем забыл, что согласился поучаствовать в этом маленьком представлении, вот и попросил меня его заменить... А что такое, Грейнджер, ты бы предпочла моего отца?

Гермиона только пожала плечами. Если подумать, это большая удача: с Драко, в отличие от Люциуса, еще хоть как-то можно договориться. Наверное. Если Гермиона найдет к нему правильный подход — или вспомнит, чем Малфоя можно шантажировать, то тогда...

— Возмутительно, — раздался за спиной чей-то строгий голос.

Вздрогнув, Гермиона обернулась. Оказывается, позади нее стояла миссис Браун. И каким-то образом... смогла прочитать мысли Гермионы?

— Вижу, слухи о вас правдивы, мисс Грейнджер, — едко процедила миссис Браун. — Вам должно быть стыдно. Смею заметить, вы находитесь в государственном учреждении.

— За что это Гермионе должно быть стыдно? — с интересом спросила Глэдис.

— Да, что это Грейнджер от нас скрывает? — с еще большим интересом спросил Малфой.

Гермиона лишь молчаливо уставилась на миссис Браун.

— Люциус Малфой — женатый человек, — с негодованием произнесла миссис Браун. — И выказывать к нему... определенный интерес в присутствии его же сына — в высшей степени непристойно.

Малфой издал какой-то странный звук, словно ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. Глэдис беззвучно захихикала. Гермионе захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — миссис Браун поджала губы. — Я еще от дочери наслышана о... подвигах этой молодой леди.

От того, как она запнулась перед словом «подвигах», Гермионе вдруг тоже стало смешно.

— Какой... изящный эвфемизм, миссис Браун, — весело сказала она.

— Очень забавно, — кивнул Малфой, — и странно. Я в школе как раз больше слышал о подвигах вашей дочери...

Глэдис рассмеялась уже в голос. Миссис Браун сдвинула тонкие брови.

— Не вам оскорблять мою дочь, мистер Малфой. А вы, — она сурово поглядела на Глэдис, — попросту пугающе не осведомлены, раз для вас это сюрприз. «Ведьмополитен» уже несколько лет называет мисс Грейнджер блудницей...

Глэдис громко всхлипнула, вцепившись рукой в край столика, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Миссис Браун смерила их троих укоризненным взглядом и, видимо, осознав, что понимания ей здесь не встретить, с надменным видом отошла.

— Мерлиновы усы, я не могу дышать, — Глэдис с трудом выпрямилась, продолжая посмеиваться. — До начала ведь еще есть время? Пойду отправлю Патронус Кевину, он должен это знать! И учти, Гермиона, — Глэдис ей подмигнула, — мы немедленно раскопаем все старые выпуски. У-у, блудница!

Она быстро зашагала к выходу из зала, стуча каблуками по мраморному полу.

Малфой вздохнул, потянувшись за пуншем.

— Даже жаль, что ее ждет разочарование. Словами не передать, как жаль...

— Спасибо, что вступился за мою честь, Малфой, — сдержанно поблагодарила Гермиона, тоже призвав «Акцио» стакан пунша.

В ответ Малфой довольно вскинул подбородок:

— Не за что, Грейнджер. Между прочим, я этим занимаюсь еще со школы.

Гермиона закашлялась, поперхнувшись холодным пуншем.

— Не уверена, что хочу знать, как именно.

Малфой широко ухмыльнулся.

— Видишь ли, на четвертом курсе мы в Слизерине заключили небольшое пари... о тебе с Уизли и Поттером.

— Боже мой...

— Ну, как небольшое... Ставки делал весь наш курс, а еще почти все, кто на год-два старше и младше.

— Боже мой...

— Ставили на то, с кем ты в итоге будешь встречаться — с Поттером или с Уизли.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— И представь себе, почти все ставили на Поттера, — Малфой задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, словно задаваясь вопросом, как такое могло произойти. — Хотя нашлись и пара оригинальных вариантов: Блейз был уверен, у вас будет полиаморный брак на троих.

Поморщившись, Гермиона опустила стакан на столик.

— И где здесь защита моей чести?

— Я поставил на то, что ты не станешь встречаться ни с кем из них, — гордо сообщил Малфой. — Это ли не защита твоей чести? Только потом ты меня подвела, Грейнджер, — Малфой с траурным видом вздохнул. — Лишила стольких галлеонов... И все из-за Уизли.

Он скривился похлеще Глэдис, когда Гермиона принималась цитировать при ней «Историю Хогвартса».

— Только не надо оскорблять Рона, Малфой, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Хоть мы и расстались, я все равно считаю его прекрасным человеком и хорошим дру...

Малфой замахал свободной рукой, демонстрируя, что не хочет этого слышать.

— Неважно, Грейнджер. Речь о том, что сегодня я наконец отобью потраченные галлеоны.

— Я и не рассчитывала, что ты захочешь нас проспонсировать, — протянула Гермиона так беззаботно, как только могла. — Хорошо, что у меня есть и другие варианты.

— И кто же? — Малфой прыснул в кулак. — Браун, которая считает тебя пороч... то есть извини, блудницей? Или этот помешанный олух Шафик?

— Хватит оскорблять людей, Малфой.

Малфой только приподнял светлую бровь.

— Я говорю правду и только правду! Смотри сама — вот он, у того столика.

Он указал рукой на незнакомого кучерявого волшебника с бейджиком «Р. Шафик». Из-под зеленой мантии у него выглядывали странного фасона штаны... как они там назывались, дхоти?

Допив свой пунш, Малфой взял Гермиону под локоть и потянул к тому столику. Рука у него, как ни странно, была теплой — и Гермионе почему-то совсем не хотелось ее сбросить.

— Намасте, мистер Шафик, — учтиво сказал Малфой.

Кучерявый волшебник сложил перед собой руки.

— И вы здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — тихо ответил он.

— Позвольте представить вам свою очаровательную спутницу, — Малфой театральным жестом указал на Гермиону, зачем-то слегка поклонившись. — Гермиону Грейнджер.

У мистера Шафика тут же заблестели глаза.

— О, та самая подруга Гарри Поттера?

— Да, — Гермиона осторожно кивнула, — и сегодня я представляю здесь проект своего отдела. Наша цель — изменить рабочие условия домо...

— Любопытно, любопытно, — пробормотал мистер Шафик, явно ее не слушая. — Знаете, а ведь мы с Гарри Поттером — родственники!

Гермиона изо всех сил постаралась удержать невозмутимое выражение лица — но, кажется, у нее так ничего и не вышло. Малфой, сволочь такая, даже бровью не повел: наверняка был к такому готов.

— Да что вы говорите? — выдавила Гермиона.

Мистер Шафик заулыбался.

— И очень близкие, — самодовольно добавил он. — По линии его бабушки, Юфемии.

Наверное, Гермионе надо было помолчать — но она еще с Хогвартса не могла молча стоять и слушать, как кто-то заблуждается. Иногда сдержаться все-таки удавалось — при разговорах с Луной Гермиона приучила себя словно отключаться, — но сейчас... Нет, совсем невыносимо.

— Но вы же понимаете, что Юфемия — это английское имя? — аккуратно сказала Гермиона. — Да и кроме того, Гарри... он, ну...

— Он что? — мистер Шафик непонимающе сдвинул брови.

— Очень бледный, — закончила Гермиона.

Кажется, этим она нанесла мистеру Шафику какое-то страшное оскорбление — так как он раздраженно пробормотал что-то на незнакомом языке и развернулся, перед уходом даже не попрощавшись. Но ведь Гермиона... всего лишь сказала правду.

— В Министерстве слышать правду не любят, Грейнджер, — негромко заметил Малфой — и Гермиона только тогда осознала, что произнесла последнюю фразу вслух. — Но на Шафика лучше не обращай внимания — я же говорил, помешанный олух. Он во всем такой. Вот только... — Малфой вдруг издевательски захихикал, мигом напомнив Гермионе того мальчишку, который дразнил ее в школе бобром. — Удачи тебе теперь с проектом, Грейнджер!

***

— Этот Малфой такой классный, — мечтательно протянула Глэдис, когда они с Гермионой заняли места в конце зала. — Прямо мой идеал.

Гермиона — которая старательно вытягивала шею, пытаясь разглядеть, чем заняты конкуренты, — от неожиданности чуть не соскользнула с кресла.

— С чего ты взяла? — с ужасом спросила она. И даже оторвала взгляд от любопытных бумаг в руках сидевшей перед Глэдис волшебницы.

— Учился вместе с тобой в Хогвартсе, а «травмирующими школьными воспоминаниями» считает твои презентации, — хмыкнула Глэдис. — Не драконов, не дементоров, а твои презентации! — она восторженно зажмурилась. — Наверняка он та-акой храбрый!

Гермионе снова стало смешно. Пришлось даже чуть сползти с кресла, низко опустив плечи, — иначе неприлично было при всех трястись от хохота.

Увы, когда начались чужие презентации, смешно ей быть перестало.

— Как вы все знаете, работа у нас очень опасная, — заявил начальник бюро по розыску и контролю драконов. — Сплошные ранения, вечно половина отдела в Мунго... Домовые эльфы нам бы очень пригодились! У них сильная магия, могли бы отлавливать драконов в первых рядах — а если пострадают от огня, это будет не такая уж сильная потеря, как настоящий маг...

— У нас идея похожая, — бесхитростно сказал руководитель группы по борьбе с упырями. — Только мы бы хотели использовать домовиков в качестве приманки...

— Это же просто бесчеловечно, — зашипела на ухо Глэдис Гермиона. — Так рисковать чужими жизнями!

Тем не менее в зале после этих презентаций хлопали. И Глэдис хлопала.

Только когда пришла их очередь выступать, настроение зрителей изменилось.

— Наша цель — благоприятные условия труда для домовых эльфов, — объявила Гермиона, пока Глэдис взмахом палочки увеличила колдографии домовиков — с виду совсем замученных, в грязных ободранных наволочках — на всю стену. — Потому что сейчас эти условия скорее напоминают рабство... И раз освободить эльфов будет еще более жестоко, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, — так как свободы они не хотят... Самое оптимальное — обеспечить им комфортный уровень жизни.

Волшебники таращились на нее с таким видом, будто она рассказывала не о домовиках, а о чертохолопых головосеках.

— Мы предлагаем ввести десятичасовой рабочий день, — твердо продолжила Гермиона, — чтобы домовые эльфы могли спать и отдыхать. Ввести для них...

Ведьма в лиловой мантии нерешительно подняла руку:

— Прошу прощения, я... не уверена, что правильно вас поняла. Выходит, мне может понадобиться домовик, но он в это время будет... спать и отдыхать?

Тем же тоном она могла бы произнести «воровать и убивать».

— Вы все поняли правильно, — отрезала Гермиона, тут же отвернувшись от ведьмы. — Так вот, мы хотим ввести для домовых эльфов бесплатные проверки здоровья в Мунго, оформить страховку и разрешить брать больничные. А также, — она отыскала взглядом среди зрителей Малфоя, — обязать хозяев платить за домовых эльфов социальный налог — как и за других работников.

В зале громко зашептались. Гермиона злорадно отметила, как Малфой изменился в лице — словно проглотил настойку горькой полыни.

— То есть это как? — ошарашенно спросил незнакомый волшебник в расшитой причудливыми узорами мантии. — Мало того, что они станут меньше работать... так нам еще и за них платить?

— Беспредел! — прокричала волшебница в остроконечной шляпе.

— Спокойно, спокойно! — какой-то пухлощекий волшебник резво вскочил на ноги. — Как глава налогового отдела, я не могу не признать, что в этом предложении есть свои плюсы...

В итоге Гермионе пришлось использовать «Сонорус».

— Мы также хотим установить ограничение на количество домовых эльфов в одной семье, — звучно проговорила она, заглушив чужие возгласы. — Бесплатные работники куда нужнее в Хогвартсе, в Мунго, в детских и общественных организациях... — Шум среди зрителей слегка стих, и Гермиона повернулась к троице инвесторов. — Эта часть проекта еще на стадии разработки, и здесь я бы хотела узнать мнение... знатных чистокровных родов. Скажите, пожалуйста, сколько в вашем доме домовых эльфов?

— Четверо, — холодно сказала миссис Браун.

— Шестеро, — с достоинством сказал мистер Шафик.

— Что-то около двадцати, — невозмутимо сказал Малфой.

К нему мгновенно повернулись чуть ли не все волшебники в зале.

— Около двадцати? — пораженно выдохнула Гермиона. — На троих человек? Да это ведь... больше шести эльфов на человека!

Малфой лишь пожал плечами:

— Иногда к нам приезжает погостить дядя Этельфрид, и тогда остается меньше пяти домовиков на человека — при том, что многие из них заняты в саду или на кухне... Слушайте, — Малфой поднялся на ноги, пользуясь тем, что зрители и так глядят на него, — зачем мы вообще это обсуждаем? И так понятно, что проект никто не поддержит.

— Малфой... — угрожающе начала Гермиона, но на нее тут же зашикали из зала.

— Такое обращение с домовиками противоречит всем нашим традициям, — громко объявил Малфой. — Этот проект не применим на практике, для многих он порушит привычный уклад жизни... и к тому же даст Министерству повод для новых налоговых реформ, — он хмуро взглянул на пухлощекого волшебника. Затем посмотрел на Гермиону — уже чуть более мягко. — Разумеется, когда-нибудь похожий проект обязательно утвердят... Но пока я не готов жить в таком обществе! — Малфой снова обернулся к толпе волшебников, вскинув вверх руку. — Ура вековым традициям! Долой лишние налоги! Долой благосостояние домовиков!

Хлопали ему стоя.

***

Финансирование получила группа по борьбе с упырями.

Гермиона с такой силой стиснула свою палочку, что даже умудрилась слегка ее погнуть.

— Просто невероятно! — шипела она, помогая Глэдис складывать колдографии домовиков обратно в папку. — Общество скотов! Посмотрела бы я на них! Если с ними так! Наволочки! Тростью! Малфой! Наволочки!

Глэдис со страхом на нее покосилась.

— Прошу тебя, не волнуйся! Сейчас мы вернемся в кабинет, там будет твоя метла... Хочешь, куплю тебе еще одну — настоящую, а не игрушечную?

— О да, — процедила Гермиона. — «Нимбус-2001», пожалуйста.

Глэдис лихорадочно закивала.

— Да, да... я сейчас, выйду и мигом аппарирую во «Все для квиддича»! Ты только держись!

К дверям она помчалась с такой скоростью, словно боялась, что если не поторопится, то потом не застанет уже ни Гермионы, ни Министерства.

Гермиона лишь покачала головой, продолжив собирать бумаги. Возможно, стоит вообще забыть о метле и почаще выходить из себя: раз уж Глэдис становится такой исполнительной...

У самого выхода из зала к ней подошла Пенелопа Кристал.

— Это была очень... яркая презентация, Гермиона, — сказала она, явно тщательно подбирая слова. — Но заявку ты и правду составила блестяще. Очень старательно, со вниманием к деталям... Знаешь, раз у тебя не задалась работа в отделе домовых эльфов, — Пенелопа запнулась, явно смутившись, — то есть, если вдруг не задастся... Ты всегда можешь прийти к нам — в комиссию по контролю над магическими существами. У нас столько бумажной волокиты!

— Спасибо, — без выражения ответила Гермиона, — звучит как работа мечты.

Малфой ждал ее у лифта — со скучающим видом стоял у стены, разглядывая свои блестящие ботинки.

— О, замечательно, — почти равнодушно сказала Гермиона. — Мне не придется тратить время и силы на твои поиски. Можно сразу приступать к избиению.

— Давай сперва вернемся на земную поверхность, Грейнджер, — Малфой нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, и двери тут же разъехались в стороны.

— Вот и способ убийства придумывать не придется, — одобрительно заметила Гермиона. — Выкину тебя в шахту лифта.

В лифте ей убивать Малфоя расхотелось. В конце концов, что это исправит? Как будто от пощечины Малфою жизнь станет лучше. Да и Малфой, если подумать, всего лишь отстаивал то, во что верил. Верил зря и ошибочно — но какая разница, он ведь такой не один. Гермиона с тоской почувствовала себя Луной в окружении упрямых и ограниченных идиотов.

— Насчет твоего проекта, Грейнджер... — начал Малфой, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда от отвратительно дорогих ботинок. Наверняка из драконьей кожи.

— Ты ведь хотел подождать, — устало бросила Гермиона. Обсуждать с Малфоем свой провал совершенно не хотелось.

Лифт угрожающе задребезжал, и кабинку ощутимо тряхнуло. Малфой вдруг хитро заулыбался, посмотрев прямо на Гермиону.

— Вообще-то я заплатил лифтеру, чтобы он сломал лифт, — беззаботно сообщил Малфой, привалившись к стене. — И специально тебя сюда заманил.

С мгновение Гермиона молча на него смотрела. Лифт, еще раз загрохотав, медленно пополз вверх.

— В Министерстве нет лифтера, Малфой, — наконец проговорила Гермиона.

— Еще как есть! — заспорил он. — Мелкий такой, зовут Кевином...

Гермионе в жизни еще не приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы сохранить серьезное лицо.

— Ладно. И что же такого важного ты хотел сказать о моем проекте?

Теперь Малфой стал рассматривать свои ногти — с таким лицом, будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее.

— Я хочу организовать неправительственную благотворительную организацию, — ровным тоном сообщил он. — И финансировать твой проект.

— Даже не стану спрашивать, зачем это тебе, Малфой. Просто напомню, что финансирование должно быть из одобренных Министерством источников.

— Ну так и забудь о Министерстве, Грейнджер, — Малфой презрительно фыркнул. — Чего ты здесь добьешься? Помогай своим любимым домовикам в частном порядке.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— Предположим, мне это интересно. Тогда все же спрошу: тебе здесь какая выгода, Малфой?

— Хочу вложить деньги в благотворительность, — просто ответил Малфой. И, не успела Гермиона скептически хмыкнуть, уточнил: — Для возврата налогов.

— Ну конечно, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Все что угодно, лишь бы меньше платить налоги.

Малфой лишь неопределенно повел плечом. Слегка растерянно покосился на Гермиону — словно не до конца понимая, откуда в ее голосе взялись осуждающие нотки.

— Не отрицаю. Но и тебе с этого огромная польза, Грейнджер! Сможешь помочь своим любимым эльфам. Заодно советую вложиться самой: налоговые льготы за пожертвования очень полезны, за один только прошлый год мы компенсировали...

— Малфой, ближе к делу.

Покачнувшись в последний раз, лифт остановился в атриуме. Малфой обреченно вздохнул.

— Вот поэтому я и хотел, чтобы он застрял! Обсуждать финансовые вопросы в переполненном Министерстве — какой-то дурной тон, Грейнджер.

— Мы можем обсудить их где-нибудь еще, — неожиданно для самой себя предложила Гермиона. — Скажем, вместе сходить в кафе.

Малфой оторопело моргнул. Наверное, не привык, что девушки его куда-то приглашают сами? Тем хуже для него: в личных отношениях Гермиона любила проявлять инициативу не меньше, чем в работе.

Если Малфой согласится, конечно.

По крайней мере, если он сейчас рассмеется, Гермиона ему точно врежет.

Но Малфой только кивнул, непривычно мягко улыбнувшись. И отодвинул в сторону золотую решетку, приглашающе махнув рукой. Даже придержал перед Гермионой дверь — это точно не кто-то под Оборотным?

— Замечательная идея, Грейнджер, — Малфой с довольным видом прошел за ней в атриум. Потом вдруг замер на месте, взглянув Гермионе в глаза. — Знаешь, я правда раскритиковал твой проект только из-за того, что не хотел платить налоги. Помощь эльфам меня, конечно, не сильно заботит... Но если можно на этом не потерять деньги, а заработать — то почему бы и нет?

— Да ты просто лучик солнца среди бездушных магов, — насмешливо фыркнув, Гермиона направилась к выходу из Министерства. С раздражением подумала, что отчасти это и было правдой: волосы у Малфоя в залитом светом атриуме чуть ли не сияли. Даже смотреть было больно. — Только готовься, Малфой: проект мы будем обсуждать подробно.

— Заранее трепещу, — хмыкнул Малфой, следуя за ней мимо спешащих по делам волшебников.

— И благодарных слушателей у меня не было очень давно, — мстительно добавила Гермиона. — Надеюсь, тебя это не слишком травмирует.

Малфой внезапно остановился уже почти у самых дверей на улицу. Слегка неуверенно взглянул на Гермиону.

— Если по правде, — негромко сказал он, — твои презентации были еще ничего. А мое самое травмирующее школьное воспоминание — тот момент, когда я из-за тебя проиграл пари.

— О, — протянула Гермиона. С мгновение помолчала, даже не представляя, как на это ответить. — Что ж, мне приятно. Но не буду врать: воспоминания о том, как с тобой ворковала Паркинсон, меня не травмируют.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Может, самую малость, — признала Гермиона. — По сравнению с гигантской змеей в библиотеке и пробуждением в ледяном озере Паркинсон как-то меркнет.

Малфой только усмехнулся, с весельем поглядев на Гермиону.

— Надеюсь, гигантская змея — не эвфемизм из твоего... блудливого прошлого? Если так, я жажду подробного рассказа, Грейнджер!

И толкнул дверь вперед, выходя вместе с Гермионой на наполненную солнцем улицу.


End file.
